The Fence Wars
by Anima Flamma
Summary: [chapter 1] Kain vs Ariel. Sorry for the delay!
1. Raziel vs Sluagh

Hello! Remember me? Took me forever to come up with this, thanks to my no-good muse, *pokes Raziel*

Raziel: *playing cats-cradle* What?! I gave you inspiration!

It only took forever. On with the first of hopefully many scenarios. I already have the second one written, and will update when I get 5 reviews, or it's the next day, which ever happens first. Rating is for the language. Though how some kid under 13 got a hold of the games and has a liking of them enough to go look for fanfics and stumble upon mine is beyond me...Oh, before I forget:

Disclaimer: I do not own LoK. Please do not sue. I don't have _anything_ you'd want anyway. Ah, the tragedy of a shopaholic with a liking for expensive breakable shiny things and a tendency to see if said shiny things can fly through walls when hurled at high speeds in attempt to drive her Sarafan of a sister insane...

**********************************************************

"Hey! Hey! Get away from that! It's mine!" Raziel yelled as he ran at the sluagh that was eating _his_ soul. "Get away from that!" Damn things were always doing that.

The sluagh only hissed at Raziel as it gulped up the soul. Raziel growled and smacked it with the wraith blade. The sluagh yelped as it lost all energy and ran away. 

Raziel watched to go with distaste. Why did they exist any way? All they did was eat his souls. They didn't even taste good! He attempted to make a face, well, half of one anyway. He would've, but out of the corner of his eyes he saw - 

"What the hell is with you damn things?!" Raziel yelled as he ran after a sluagh chasing a newly come soul. He swore the ugly thing turned and _smiled_ as it ate the soul. Not again!

"I just need one more soul damnit!" Raziel yelled. "Just one! But - you ...butt_ugly_wretches...keep...eating ...them!!!"  Each word was punctuated with a slice of the wraith blade. The sluagh howled and ran away.

Finally, a soul appeared that was far enough away from the sluagh, sluaghs, sluaghies? What was the plural, Raziel wondered as he pulled open his cowl. The soul was caught... it drifted closer, closer, almost there.... WHAM!

Raziel staggered as the sluagh, one of the bigger, more hideous ones, if that was possible, rammed him again. Raziel lost his grip on his cowl and it snapped pack into place. Why did everything have to be so complicated?!

Raziel scowled at the dog sluagh. No, not dog. That was an insult to nature. The thing staring at him was an affront to nature. He would've sworn the fzking thing was laughing!

He yelled out a string of obscenities at the sluagh that would've shocked any demon, and knocked out any mortal. He should know. He'd watched what happened after Kain had stubbed his toe on his throne and yelled the same thing in the hearing of a slave. The slave hadn't been good for anything after, even food - WHAM!

The sluagh rammed him again. Raziel hissed at the sluagh and ran off. It was too good to be true when he'd seen all those nice plump souls so near the portal, but that was before he'd seen the pack of sluagh.

He heard a thumpthumpthumpthump, so he turned around to look. The entire pack was following him!

"Why me?!" Raziel wailed. "What did I do to deserve _this_?!" Surely he had suffered enough! It's not like being a Sarafan as a human hadn't made up for the atrocities he had committed as a vampire! And now he was an agent of a god! Surely that didn't justify being chased by something that looked like, well, the words weren't proper for _any_ ears.

He spotted a fence and ran towards it. As far as he knew, the sluagh were incapable of phasing through barriers, and they certainly couldn't jump...

"Hah!" Raziel shouted to the dismayed pack as they milled on the other side. They say fences make good neighbors, and now that he was out of harms way, he could almost admit that sluagh might, in very dim light, resemble something that might have been cute at one time...

As one, the packs' eyes lit up as they gazed past him. Suddenly getting a sinking feeling in his non-existent stomach, Raziel spun around to confront a trio of black demons. Oh. Shit. 

**********************************************************

Hope you enjoyed! *points to "Submit Review"* Please? Feel free to make any suggestions for future scenarios. The next one is Kain vs Ariel, and will be posted after 24 hours or 5 reviews.


	2. Kain vs Ariel

Sorry! I meant to update sooner, but my main computer died, and _everything_ had to be reinstalled. I went over a week with out internet. *shudders* I did learn some useful things from the ordeal though: any mention of Defiance and how much I can't wait for it is _guaranteed_ to end a conversation; it _is_ possible to rearrange a room more than twice a day, including desks and beds; doing so is almost like doing a block puzzle; and despite how hard you push, a desk/shelving unit will not fit in a place half it's height

**VladimirsAngel** - ^^ I got tape! *hugs* I know you're there, but I'm here. Curse our different time zones...

**sylvanon the wolf gurl **- I'll get right on it!

**MortalSora** - Thankies. Just wait and see...

**Tom T. Thomson** - ^^ I think Raziel agrees.

**AmuseMe** - Really? I feel special now. *sappy smile*

**********************************************************

Kain sulked on his throne, determined not to show how bored he was. He was a god, dammit, and gods don't get bored. They also don't have attendant ghosts telling them to kill themselves. His eyes sought and found that spirit and he glared. 

He was stuck in here with _that_. And only _that_. His sons were all busy doing something that he supposed he had agreed with. None of them had any backbone, especially his first-born. If Raziel gained one, he might be interesting enough to talk to. Big if.

Seeing she'd finally caught his attention, Ariel turned up the intensity of her tirade. "You _must _kill yourself if Nosgoth is ever to be restored. Even I can feel the land dieing-"

Bah. Kain droned her out and studier her for the upteenth time. Too afraid to come near the Pillars while he was here, she hovered exactly 25 feet away from the Balance Pillar. That slut's a necrophiliac's wet dream, he thought.

"...kill..." His undead ears picked up one of his favorite words. He snapped out of his reverie only to realize it was still the Bitch. Ariel's eye glittered as she caught on, shouting the word just to keep him paying attention.

"You must KILL yourself. KILLing yourself is the only way the land will stop being KILLed..." Ariel lectured as she came as close as she dared.

"Why don't you shut up?"  Kain asked conversationally. He only hoped none of his sons around. If they caught on to the fact he was talking to a ghost...

Ariel blinked, surprised he was talking to her again. It had been decades since he had. Not one to miss an opportunity, she continued to lecture, "You must die Kain! All of Nosgoth is dieing! You, and you alone have the power to save it!"

"Why don't you kill me yourself?" Kain taunted. Ariel threw up her hands in disgust. 

"In case you haven't noticed, a _body_ is needed to wield weapons," she hissed. "If our positions were reversed, I would kill myself in an instant to prevent you from the agony of being bound to the Pillars!"

"That's very nice of you." Kain muttered as he picked up a piece of _his _Pillar damnit, not hers, and hurled it at her. With an outraged squawk, Ariel vanished, letting the stone continue unobstructed to strike the double doors with a CLANG.

Instantly the doors banged open and Raziel and Turel rushed in, claws raised and ready to rip apart any who had dared to disturb Kain. They looked around, startled to see only Kain in the room.

"Well?" He said icily. Let them think they were the reason he was mad.

"Sire - Lord- Father," Turel started, obviously scared out of his mind. To help him out, Kain shifted slightly to show off the hilt of the Soul Reaver better. Turel gulped and went silent, growing even paler if possible.

"Father, we heard a noise and I thought to come and see if you wanted anything," Raziel said respectively with a quick deep bow. He shot a quick venomous look at Turel. 

Kain let it slide. He now knew what fractions would form and fight in the next few years, and thought it suitably entertaining. Turel would waste no time in getting Dumah to side with him, and because of an earlier conflict, Rahab would join them as well. Even with the weaker members of his brood, Kain knew Raziel would win. And if it didn't look like he would, Kain would help with a few 'natural' disasters.

Trying hard not to squirm too much, Raziel flinched when Kain meet his eyes. "There is nothing you could do for me," he said slowly, leaving no doubt in the brothers' minds they were below what he considered helpful. "Yet." Kain simply added the last for effect, drawing the word into a hiss.

He thought it quite entertaining to see how fast they dropped into deep bows and rushed out the doors, letting them slam shut.

Ariel reappeared to his left. "You shouldn't treat them that way." The Bitch admonished.

"Bite me." Kain muttered. Ariel scowled at him, the bare bone of her face lending force to the glare. If he had still been a fledgling, he might have felt something. Obeying a sudden impulse, Kain blew a raspberry at her. Disgusted, Ariel vanished.

But only for a little bit, Kain thought to himself. This time, I'll do something that'll keep that bitch away.

....

Days later, the brothers' unanimously voted for Raziel to go check on Kain. The only one with an objection was Raziel himself. "Why do I have to go?" he whined.

"Because you're his favorite." was the reply.

Sulking and scared, Raziel crept up to the double doors to Kain's throne room. The rest of the brothers peaked around the corners, eager to see if Raziel would be punished.

Raziel shot a dark look back at them, and cracked open the doors. 

Kain was backed to his Pillar, throwing small pieces of rubble at stray sunbeams behind a barrier formed from debris from the other Pillars' tops.

Raziel stared, blinked, and closed the doors as quietly as possible. He turned back to his brothers, "Uh, he doesn't want to be disturbed right now."

**********************************************************

*poke* Review? Please! Any particular match up you want to see? Tell me!


End file.
